1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to plugging devices and more particularly pertains to a new plugging device for preventing insect infestation of open ended ladder rungs, providing additional storage space, and selectively supporting items from the ladder.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a ladder having a rung with an open end. A plug is provided having a first end, a second end, and a peripheral edge extending between the first end and the second end. The first end is insertable into the open end of the rung. Thus, the open end may be sealed by the plug. In an embodiment, a wall extends from the first end of the plug forming a storage compartment with an opening through the plug. A cap is selectively couplable to the plug to close the storage compartment.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.